Dark
by x Twilight x Bird x
Summary: Finally engaged to Edward, Bella's life seems be be perfect until she find outs about Jacob's secret. He's more than a werewolf. Her life is once again put in danger but can Edward save her by making her believe him or will this be the last of him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own a few characters that may come up (still undecided lol) in this story. All credits go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer :D .**

The kiss

I felt his incredibly warm arm wrap around my waist wondering what it was doing there. I had spent a whole day with Jacob, against my fiancé's wishes and now Jacob was walking me home, under the dark night. I looked at the dark evening sky and gazed at the stars watching us from above. All I could hear in my head was repeats of Edwards's words "Are you sure it's a good idea? He's probably still upset about hearing that you're getting married. Why push it further? He might get angry and lash out on you. I don't want you to get hurt." All these and many more of his little advice lines kept creeping back into my mind, but, surprisingly, Jacob was fine, sure he was a bit weird at the start, but after that, it was ok. We got talking and here we are, just 2 friends hanging out, at least, that's what it was for me.

My mind remained on Edward, thinking about how much I missed him while Jacob rambled on about something-probably something about werewolves again.

"Bella" he asked suddenly, making me jump. I turned to face left and looked up at the tall figure's face.

"What's wrong? What's on your mind?" he questioned me.

"Nothing, I'm fine, sorry, you were saying something about werewolv…" I replied distracted.

"All done" he interrupted, letting a chuckle escape his mouth.

A sudden gust of wind blew right at us, making me shiver, even though I had one of Jacob's burning arms around me. He saw the shiver; it wouldn't have escaped his werewolf vision, so he pulled me closer and carried on walking, holding me against him.

"Edward's a lucky guy I have to admit, even though I can't stand him." Jacob broke through the silence. I could see in his eyes the envy and hurt and wished there was a way I could help him. I gave him a stern look as if to say "don't start".

"Do you ever think what it might be like if we got together?" he asked dreamily.

I couldn't help feeling annoyance, yet at the same time sympathy. "Well, I think that would have been incredibly weird, after all, we are best friends." I tried to let him down gently.

"Still, I think we would have made a good couple." He chuckled, as a smile creeped up on his face.

I chuckled back "Not as good as me and Edward." I had to remind him, I couldn't let him go too far, it would be too hard to recover from-for him and me.

"We could see what its like, you know, me and you." He announced.

Oh my God! The nerve! I couldn't help it, I had to make him know his place in my relationship, but before I could, I saw that we were already in my house, well Charlie's house. We had been walking back and I hadn't realised until now that we had made it into my room.

I got back to the situation, now I had to say something. Otherwise he would take my silence the wrong way.

Too late. He reached for me, as I stupidly tried to figure out what was happening. How slow was I? He leant in and pressed his warm lips on mine. Oh no what am I going to do? He wanted this so bad. I squirmed but he didn't seem to notice. Finally, I managed to push; the extremely heavy load that was Jacob, back.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted at him. It was ok, Charlie wasn't home.

"You didn't answer, so I thought you wanted to go along with it. I'm not a mind reader like your leech." He answered calmly, emphasising the word leech.

"How could you?! For goodness sake Jacob!" I yelled.

I saw he wasn't too bothered about his actions; he had gotten his share of "fun".

"Well, as much as I would love to stand and argue with you, I have to go, so I'll see ya later Bells. Send my regards to your leech, would you? Bye." he said cheerfully as he walked out, whistling some stupid tune to himself. I heard the front door shut. What now? I'm all alone, and I really needed to be with Edward; hunting took too long I swear. I missed the coldness, I was all warmed up by an annoying dog and all I could do was replay that stupid scene of me and Jacob-did I not tell him I'm engaged? I shook away whatever thought I had left of me and Jacob; after all it wasn't fair on Edward. I decided to go and get Charlie's dinner ready, keep my mind busy and distracted.

I started to chop some vegetables and began to get worked up over the kiss I just had. I slammed the knife down on the chopping board and slid it back.

"Ouch!" Perfect, just what I needed, a cut finger with blood spilling out. I couldn't look at it. My stomach started to churn so I quickly fished out a plaster from an old first aid box I found on the shelf just above the counter.

Charlie's cruiser drove into the driveway. "Hey Bells." He sounded cheerful.

"Hey dad." I mumbled back, busying myself with the cooking once I had the skin coloured plaster strapped on my index finger, stopping the blood that remained spilling out of the cut.

We had a bit of a chit chat, you know, one of those "how was your day" conversations. I served the dinner, and after our brief chat, I dragged my tired body up the stairs and collapsed onto my bed. Images of me and Jacob kissing ran through my head.

**A/N**

**Please Review! I would really like to know what you think! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, then that****'****s awesome. They will be much appreciated, and I will mention you for ideas used :D **

**If I get some reviews wanting me to update, then I will do :D **

**Love muchly **

**x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own a few characters that may come up (still undecided lol) in this story. All credits go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer :D .**

Vicious

I got up on time for work the next morning. I stood in the hot shower, letting the water pound on my skin without a care. It was sunny, but still cold so I pulled on a warm jumper and some denim jeans, and slipped on my converses. I made my way downstairs and had breakfast; Charlie had already left for work so I was all alone. As I headed for the door, I picked up my jacket off the coat hook and slipped it on.

It was exceptionally sunny, so I decided to ditch the car and walk to work instead. The sun shone in my eyes and warmed my face. It looked like a good day. I had a good feeling about it.

I stepped out and embraced the sunlight, stretched out and then made my way to work.

On my way, I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. It felt weird and made me feel self conscious. So I looked behind. No one. I could just imagine tumbleweed rolling along the ground. It was that empty, apart from a few cars now and then. Well, it was quite early. "Huh." I shrugged. I turned back and carried on making my way to work.

All of a sudden; shortly after I resumed my trek to work, I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. I could hear footsteps edging their way closer. I quickly swung round. Nothing. I decided to pick up the pace. "Its probably just my imagination." I told myself, over and over again. Fear began to take over me. Oh Edward, of all the days to leave for hunting, why now?

I started crossing the road. I could hear footsteps again. But they sounded too vicious to be human. As soon as I crossed it, I heard a car shriek to a halt. Someone's voice let out curses. I turned around. I knew I should have carried on walking, but I had to find out, I had to see this.

How I wish I hadn't, as I looked at the thing standing in the middle of the road. It looked hungry. Vicious. The clothes on his body looked old, and dirty. Its long hair looked messy and hung just above its shoulders. I was pretty sure that there were leaves in it. I could make out soil too. It looked back at me. My heart started to pound and race with fear. I caught a glimpse of its face through the long and messy tangle of hair that obstructed my view. It shocked and scared me. I looked at the tall figure, feeling somehow mesmerised in fear and curiosity. All I could hear now was a muffled sound of cursing as I concentrated on the thing that had caused such a commotion. I smelt the stench of raw meat and blood. It sickened me. The vile smell seemed to get stronger as the thing took a step toward me. It caught my gaze as it stared at me. At my face. And then its eyes overlooked my body then verged back to my face. I couldn't hear anything now. Just my heartbeat going crazy with panic. It let a smirk replace his angry expression. A snarl escaped its mouth. Sounding deep as it raised the hair on my arms, even through 2 layers and sunlight. It was hungry.

Suddenly, it launched itself forward. Right at me, bursting out of its skin and clothes into a fur covered creature. I felt something exceedingly strong lunge and tackle me. I lost all sense of direction, until I realised that I must be falling backwards, as I slammed violently on to the concrete ground, only smelling the vile raw meat. My gaze still locked on the creatures face, staring in its eyes. Lost in confusion. Caught in its eyes.

**A/N**

**Please Review! I would really like to know what you think! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, then that's awesome. They will be much appreciated, and I will mention you for ideas used :D **

**If I get some reviews wanting me to update, then I will do :D **

**Love muchly **

**x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own a few characters that may come up (still undecided lol) in this story. All credits go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer :D .**

Encounter

"Jacob!" I screamed. I finally figured out who those eyes belonged to. What was he doing?

The wolf quickly backed away and stared at me in shock. Did I scare him? What did I say? He looked a lot like Jacob-when he was in his human form, but then, when I had looked in his eyes, there was something different about him, something strange.

He remained looking at me, and then all of a sudden, ran into shadow of the trees. I sat there on the ground in surprise then got up and sprinted into the forest after him.

I could hear panting somewhere but I couldn't find out where.

"Jacob!" I shouted "Where are you? It's me, Bella! I didn't mean to scare you. Please, if it's about last night then don't worry about it, I forgive you!"

Silence. I looked around. The crisp crack of a twig made me turn sharply in its direction.

He stood there, looking confused, wearing a pair of creased black trousers, and a creased shirt. He still looked a mess.

"What happened to you?"

"Erm, nothing, don't worry about me _Bella_."

He said my name as if he didn't know who I was. I looked back at him. Why did he look so different?

That was it. All he said. Then, with a swift turn, he ran off into the trees. What was wrong? What had just happened? I couldn't understand. If this was about last night, then he was taking it too seriously-this was over the top. Doesn't he understand that I am engaged? Does it not occur to him that I love Edward too much to hurt him? I made my way home, muttering under my breath in anger. What was going on? It was like he didn't know me at all, like we were strangers.

I got home, all stressed out and angry. I thought the walk home would have calmed me down as the cool breeze blew in my face, and the sun warmed my body up. I walked in and slammed the door. It wasn't actually my intention to slam the door, it just happened. I didn't want Charlie to know any of this, so I would have to hide my feelings. Well, looks like I've completely blown my cover. Perfect.

"What's wrong Bells?" Charlie proclaimed from the living room.

"Er, nothing, just the breeze is quite strong." I lied, unconvincingly I have to admit.

He got up and walked over to me. He looked serious.

"Is there something wrong Bella? Has Edward done something to hurt you?" he questioned.

How could he? What was this, 2nd grade? Asking your kid if another kid at school had said or done something to them that was mean. I couldn't believe my ears. His stupid questions just seemed to make me feel even angrier about the situation I was just in.

"No dad. Why do you always think its something to do with Edward?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question-I think. I didn't really expect an answer. "I'm fine. Ok? And if I do come off as a bit edgy, then I'm sorry. But I assure you-it's nothing to do with Edward. Ok?"

"Ok. Chill!"

Chill? Was this a joke or was he just trying to get under my skin? He had never told me to "chill" before.

There was a long pause, as I breathed heavily. It was awkward.

"I'm sorry. Bad day, huh?" He apologised, breaking the silence.

"Kinda." I mumbled, glad that he broke the weird silence, "Sorry dad. I didn't mean t…"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He interrupted.

He walked closer to me and gave me a hug. Charlie. Hugs. Wow, he really was going to miss me when I got married. Maybe the whole thing about Edward hurting me was his secret wish so that I wouldn't get married and have to move out. Maybe he really was going to miss me. I felt his tight hug and hugged him back. All the anger and confusion disappeared, escaping my body, and all I was left with now was stupidity, sympathy and a longing for Edward.

After our little sympathy session, I trudged up the stairs and sat there on my bed.

I thought about what happened today. It wasn't like Jacob to do this sort of thing.

Maybe I should go see him, at his house. He wouldn't run from me there-would he? I had to do it. I had to find out what was wrong. Even if he was just having a bad day.

I put on my converses and made my way downstairs.

"Where are you off to Bella?" I knew I couldn't escape his sight.

"Going to see Jacob." I replied. I knew it wouldn't be a problem. He doesn't really have a problem with Jacob; he'd rather I'd spent more time with Jacob than I did with Edward.

"Oh ok. Don't stay out too long." Piece of cake.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. "K" I called out as I walked out the door.

I put my jacket on and stuck my hands in the side pockets. The weather was quite cold, so I thought about pulling up my hood, but then resigned from the idea of looking like an outlaw or a burglar.

I got to his house, and stood there looking at the house. Something in me made me stop and all of a sudden I was too scared to go further. I stood there and looked up at the windows with the lights on, thinking of going to knock on the door. "Right, I can do this. How hard could it be?" I told myself.

Right. I walked to the door, and got near enough to knock on it, when I heard voices. People arguing. It sounded like Jacob and … Jacob. Was he talking to himself? He sounded like he was mad. Probably talking on the phone to someone. So I decided to knock on the door, I wouldn't be fair to listen to the conversation. However, from what I had heard so far, someone had crossed the line, and was being to open about their identity. But I heard the counter argument too "How should I know who she was." Was he arguing with himself? He was probably talking to a werewolf, couldn't be a vampire-he hates them. So who else on this earth hasn't been concealing their identity properly? Then what shocked me most was when he mentioned my name. "Bella-she's here" was all I heard. What should I do, should I run? "Just knock on the door Bella." I thought to myself. But just as soon as I reached my hand to the door, it swung open by a force also known as Jacob.

"Hey Bells. What you doing here?" he asked me as he came closer to me and gave me a hug.

"Erm, I came to see you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, course." He sounded too high pitched "Oh, you mean about today."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Bad day. Nothing serious, don't worry about it." He answered quickly. It sounded like he was hiding something from me, but I couldn't figure out what.

"So pouncing on me isn't anything serious?" I asked slyly, I must add.

He looked bewildered and shocked.

"What can I say, bad day," he repeated, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Hope I didn't scare you." He chuckled. How could he be so okay about it all?

"No, you just worried me." I lied. I couldn't let him think I scare as easily as I do.

We stood quietly for a moment at the doorway. It was one of those awkward moments; I wished he would say something.

"So you came to see me huh?" he asked, trying to flirt, giving me a nudge, and letting one of his unmistakeable chuckles escape.

I just gave him evils and nudged him back.

"I'm so sorry! Do you want to come in? Its just we got talking and I completely forgot to invite you in and..."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I better get going anyway. Charlie will start to worry." I lied, "I just came to see if everything was alright." I couldn't stand being around him when he got all soppy and weird on me, reminding me of "us" which never existed. We were just friends. Best friends, nothing more.

He stepped towards me and gave me a hug. It felt warm and nice. It just felt too nice, not something that would happen between friends. Strictly plutonic was a joke with us, I swear.

As he hugged me, I starred idly behind him, into his house. There were a pile of clothes lying on the floor. They looked similar to the ones he was wearing earlier today. I could smell his scent as he hugged me. It was different from his smell this morning, apart from the fact that he smelt like raw meat this morning. Something different.

I let go, but he still chained his arms around me, refusing to let go.

"Er, Jake, need to breath." I gasped as I struggled to get air into my lungs now as the hug was getting stronger.

He finally let go of his grip and let me go.

"Bye!" he called from the door as I turned to walk away.

"Bye Jake!" I called back, giving a little wave.

As I walked home, thoughts kept rushing in my head, making me confused, yet beginning to make me more vigilant. I felt silly, I mean, Jacob's my friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me-would he?

I got home before I could answer my own question.

"Hey Bella." Charlie called out as I walked in "Did you have fun at Jacob's?"

"Hey dad." I muttered lost in my thoughts, "Yeah, it was ok. Going to bed, night!" I yelled as I trudged up the stairs and lay there on my bed.

"Ok, night dear!" I heard Charlie yell back.

I started to think again, about this morning. I quickly remembered our hug, and I began to realise the difference when I was being held in his arms. Now, it felt like Jacob, but earlier this morning, it didn't feel like him at all. He was different. I couldn't help but think that Jacob this morning wasn't the Jacob that was hugging me now. It's silly.

All I could think of was Edward, when Charlie had mentioned Edward just before I left to go and see Jacob, it sparked up a different feeling, of loneliness and fear. I missed him. But I knew it wouldn't be long. I just had to be patient. It's just patient is so hard when you have a werewolf that wants to make out with you and have you all to himself, without any regard to the fact that you're engaged or the fact that you're in love with someone else. They don't want to understand that you just want to be friends.

I'm ok with this, it's just Jacob is going through a lot with the wedding and stuff. So why did that kiss still bother me? Was it the fact that I haven't kissed anyone in more than a day? Maybe it was just that I missed Edward and the feel of his cold, marble lips against mine. And that the only kiss I managed to acquire was one I didn't want. Maybe I'm just thinking into it too much. Maybe. Maybe not.

**A/N**

**Please Review! I would really like to know what you think! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, then that's awesome. They will be much appreciated, and I will mention you for ideas used :D **

**If I get some reviews wanting me to update, then I will do :D **

**Love muchly **

**x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own a few characters that may come up (still undecided lol) in this story. All credits go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer :D .**

Strange

"I love you." Breathed the beautiful, cold, porcelain faced boy.

"I love you too, Edward." I replied as I felt his unnecessary gentle breathing coming closer to my lips, feeling his body close on mine, as he supported himself so he didn't crush me. I slid my arms around him in his undone shirt to reach his back and pull him closer to my body. It was cold, freezing actually, but I liked it. I needed it; in fact I lived on and depended on his touch, his scent, his voice.

Edward, _my_ Edward, came closer to me and pressed his hard, stone cold lips against mine, ever so gently, then pulled back so slightly to mumble a word, a special word.

"Forever." He breathed, as I listened to his beautiful voice chime the word in my ear, knowing I had him and he had me. That word. How could one word mean so much? How could it make you feel this way-this good?

At that instant, our eyes shut and our lips danced gracefully from a slow gentle kiss to become a more aggressive ravel.

We slowed down and stopped to breathe. Well, that is to say I stopped to breathe, and he stopped with me. But that wasn't the only reason I stopped, to give my lungs a chance to breathe or my heart to get back to its normal beat-whatever that was. I would carry on kissing those stunning, cold lips forever if I could.

No, I stopped to return his love; I wanted him to know that I feel the same, that I love him too.

"Forever." I whispered, keeping my eyes shut, waiting for a response, a laugh, a hug, a kiss, something, anything.

"Sure sure." He chuckled.

The voice was different. Different words. Different chuckle. Someone else's. My heart started racing in panic, as I began feeling scared and lost as to where Edward might be. And then I realised. This was no longer my Edward. Should I open my eyes? What will I face? Something is wrong. I can feel it. This isn't right.

I opened my eyes. It _was_ someone else.

Jacob…laying on top of me; where Edward should have been, smiling; when Edward should have been smiling…smiling his smile, the smile I knew and loved, yes this was…

My Jacob.

My heart beat fluctuated incredibly as I tried to catch my breath from the shock. How could this be? Where had Edward gone to?

A second after Jacob had made his unmistakeable reply; I forced my eyes open and thrust my body upright.

I sat there on my bed, sweating from what seemed like a nightmare to me now. It was only a dream. Only the Jacob part was the nightmare, I had to admit, even though I loved him. The problem was, I wasn't _in_ love with him.

I sat there in shock for what seemed like half an hour, and then rubbed my eyes. I glanced at the little alarm clock that perched on my desk.

3.15 It read. I gazed out of the window, it was still a bit dark. What day was it?

And then it hit me. Today was going to be my wedding. My wedding to the most breathtaking guy there was-literally. Who I loved uncontrollably. And here I was, awake from a dream about some other guy, on the night before my wedding. Ok, he's not some other guy, he's Jacob, my best friend, or at least he was. Not sure where our friendship would stand after my wedding to a vampire, my vampire, his envy.

I longed for Edward now, to be here next to me, holding me close to him, making me forget everything else and everyone else.

**A/N**

**Please Review! I would really like to know what you think! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, then that's awesome. They will be much appreciated, and I will mention you for ideas used :D **

**If I get some reviews wanting me to update, then I will do :D **

**Love muchly **

**x x x**


End file.
